Number
by Fiicchi
Summary: "Sakura, kalau ada seseorang yang ingin menembakmu, kau ingin dia menembak dengan cara bagaimana?" Spontan Sakura menjawab, "Apapun, asal berhubungan dengan angka."/slight humor. oneshoot.


Biasanya aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jarak satu meter.

…

Biasanya aku selalu mengaguminya dari jarak satu meter.

…

Biasanya suara merdu itu pun dapat kudengar dari jarak sejauh apa pun, seakan aku mempunyai ikatan batin dengannya.

…

Dan aku menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirinya.

…

Aku menyukai semua tentangnya.

…

Namun aku terlalu ciut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

…

Padahal kali ini, jarakku dengannya tak lebih dari delapan puluh centimeter.

…

…

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Number © FiiFii Swe-Cho.**

…

"Haah~ Sakura-chaaaan. Aku tidak mengerti bagian ini nih."

"Itu kan mudah Ino-chan. Rumusnya itu A=2πr. Tinggal dimasuk-masukan angkanya saja, kan?" ujar Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan suara selembut mungkin untuk menerangkan suatu rumus pada gadis depan kami ini, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino menatap Sakura dan aku dengan tajam lalu memindahkan posisi duduknya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari tempat yang rileks untuk dirinya.

"Iyaaaa Saku-chan. Kamu sih enak bilang begitu. Habis ini pelajaran kelebihanmu kan? Aku sih payah dalam hal beginian."

"Aku hanya suka sama matematika kok. Lagian itu kan rumus lingkaran yang kita pelajari di SD. Rumus yang mudah. Iya kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba memandang ke arahku.

"Hn," ujarku singkat. Seperti biasa. Walau sebenarnya aku gugup setengah mati. Tentu untuk menjaga gengsi Uchiha, aku harus menjadi orang secuek mungkin.

"Huuuh, sombongnya kalian ini," ucap Ino.

"Bukan sombong, Nona Yamanaka-san. Kami–err aku lebih tepatnya, memang menyukai pelajaran ini. Jangan dibawa susah lagi, _just enjoy it. Math so very excited_ _if we liked it,_" Sakura berusaha memotivasi Ino.

"Okie dokie Miss Haruno-san._ I'll try to liked it._"

"_How nice! Exactly,_" sahutnya sambil mengacungkan dua jari membentuk 'V'. Kedua gadis ini tersenyum satu sama lain. Melihat keakraban mereka, aku jadi damai. Entahlah.

Hn. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Seperti kalian ketahui, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Penerus Uchiha Corporation. Yeah, nggak begitu penting.

Hari ini aku ada disini, tepatnya disamping Sakura dan di depan Ino, karena kepentingan kerja kelompok matematika. Hn, kami ada di satu kelompok. Kalian mungkin bertanya mengapa kami bisa satu kelompok? Hn, kebetulan. Bagiku ini kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Sebab aku satu kelompok dengan seorang gadis yang kusukai. Yaah, aku rasa kalian sudah bisa menebaknya kan? Pokonya nilai seratus untuk yang menjawab Sakura. Hn, aku memendam perasaan untuknya selama enam tahun, semenjak kami bertemu saat kelas lima SD. Ya, sekarang kami sudah kelas sebelas.

Ada baiknya berhenti dengan segala keanehanku memperkenalkan diri pada kalian. Aku tidak begitu pandai di bidang sastra.

"Sas, kau sudah sampai nomor berapa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia menarik buku latihan matematika-ku tanpa adanya persetujuan dariku. "Hei, kau main ambil seenaknya."

Dia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Hn, lucu sekali wajahnya itu. "Boleh dong, Sas? Habis kau ini ditanya tapi tidak jawab mulu."

"Hn."

"Hiih, pedit kata sekali sih kau?"

"Hn."

"Ngomong lebih panjang bisa tidak?"

"Hn."

"Ya Tuhan, apa sih arti 'hn'-mu itu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tak mengerti," ujarnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Entah mengapa, aku menyukai wajahnya jika ia begitu.

Dan aku merespon kata-katanya dengan, "Hn." Lagi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ino cekikikan nggak jelas di depan kami. Tindakan itu membuat Sakura mendeathglare ke arahnya. "Apa Ino-pig? Kenapa kamu cengengesan aneh begitu?"

Ino malah tertawa. Sungguh aneh bocah satu ini. "Hahaha, aduh Saku-forehead dan Tuan Sasuke yang sok keren. Awaas lho."

"Lha? Awas kenapa sih Ino-pig? Aneh deh kamu."

"Apa salah daku, Forehead? Kalau kalian sering bertengkar, lama-lama bisa jadian lhooo," ucapan Ino barusan tepat sasaran. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang sedikit sekali merona. Sakura hanya mencibir pelan.

Ino tertawa SANGAT puas hari ini. Yeah, hontou ni arigatou, PIGGIE.

**123number123**

"Tadaima."

Aku langsung menuju ruang tamu mansion Uchiha. Dan benar saja, si baka aniki menyambutku dengan sangat heboh.

"Selamat datang Outoto-ku sayaaaaaang. Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan? Ah, sama sekali tak ada debu di bajumu. Bagus sekali. Dan–ap."

"Bisa tolong berhenti Nii? Aku merasa seperti anak lima tahun," ujarku datar. Aniki langsung mundur tiga langkah dariku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, ia lebih pantas jadi pemain drama daripada seorang manager salon miliknya.

"Ah~, begitu ya? Maafkan Aniki-mu ini ya, Sasuke. Sungguh, Nii-san tidak tahu kau merasa seperti anak kecil jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Sekali lagi maaf. Seribu maaf pun Nii-san rela lontarkan agar kau bisa memaafkan Nii-san. Maukah kau memaafkan Aniki-mu ini? "

Tuh kan? Apa kubilang? Dia lebih pantas jadi aktor.

Dengan malas, aku langsung melewatinya menuju tangga ke arah kamarku. Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa dengar suaranya,

"Saskey! Kau memaafkanku?"

**123number123**

Hi Senior High School. Yep, baru saja kulangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah Hi. Hn, tempatku bersekolah tepatnya. Seperti biasa teriakan-teriakan fans-ku selalu menyertai setiap langkah-langkahku menuju ruang 11-1.

"GYAAAAAAAAA, SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Oke, itu semua berlebihan. Aku yakin tidak ada yang tahan jika setiap pagi selalu seperti ini. Herannya, mengapa mereka tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga ya? Ada yang tahu kenapa?

Aku memasuki kelas dengan keadaan utuh. Sehat wal afiat dan selamat sentosa.

"TEMEEEEEE! KAU DATANG JUGAAAA!"

Ah ya, setiap pagi juga selalu seperti ini. Setelah masuk kelas, aku selalu disambut dengan kata-kata, 'Teme! Kau datang juga.' Siapa lagi sih yang akan menyambutku begitu, selain si baka-dobe? Huh.

"Hn," sahutku malas.

Tiba-tiba satu suara mengagetkanku, "Mereka," ujarnya. Dan ketika aku menoleh ke arah samping, ternyata adalah …

"Mereka, mereka, mereka–PUNYA SEMANGAT MUDA! HOOOO SENANGNYA, GAI-SENSEI! JIWA MUDA MEREKA TAMPAK BEGITU JELAS! MEMBARALAH SEMANGAT MUDA! YEAAAAAAH!"

_Well, _siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut super nge-bob, Lee. Hn, 'semangat muda' miliknya terlalu berlebihan. Setuju tidak denganku?

Dengan acuh, aku mengabaikan mereka dan berjalan menuju bangkuku, tetapi ketika jarakku tinggal satu meter dengan bangku, aku merasa lenganku ditahan seseorang. Aku menoleh padanya. Dan coba tebak siapa yang menahan lenganku?

"Ne Sasuke, aku harap kau tidak melupakan sesuatu."

Yup, itu Sakura. Tetapi sekali lagi, untuk menjaga gengsi, aku memasang muka stoic milikku seperti biasa. Tentu, agar perasaan senangku tidak meluap secara luar biasa. "Hn? Berharap aku tidak melupakan apa memangnya?"

Dia memutar matanya. "Tentu saja PR matematika kita kemarin, Sasu. Sudah selesai kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Aku bukan pemalas seperti gadis di sebelahmu itu."

Gadis yang merasa kusindir langsung membelalakan matanya. Tanda tak setuju. "Nani? Aku tidak malas, Sasuke. Lihat soal-soalnya sudah ku kerjakan semua! Tidak boleh ada kata malas lagi untuk Nona Yamanaka Ino! Yeah!"

"Ino-pig?" panggil Sakura perlahan. Seketika itu juga Ino langsung menoleh pada Sakura. "Apa Forehead?"

Dan dengan lugunya, Sakura bertanya pertanyaan yang konyol pada Ino, "Kau ketularan semangat muda milik Lee, ya?"

"FOREHEAAAAD!"

Dan terjadilah ritual setiap pagi di antara mereka, kejar-kejaran. Hn, memang begitulah mereka dan penghuni kelas ini setiap pagi. Butuh kuulangi? _**SETIAP PAGI.**_

Yah setelah itu aku berjalan satu meter ke arah bangkuku. Aku duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kelas. Hn, aku baru sadar. Kelas ini bagai kapal pecah jika dihuni dengan makhluk seperti mereka.

TEEEEENG TEEENG TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG

Bel berbunyi. Yup, pelajaran pertama: matematika.

Seorang guru berambut hitam panjang dengan muka putih yang tidak wajar, memasuki kelas kami. Hn, itu guru matematika kami, Pak Orochimaru. Panggilan Pak Orochimaru hanya dipakai oleh siswa dan siswi yang masih waras. Siswa yang rada-rada seperti Naruto dan Kiba, memanggil guru matematika itu dengan sebutan : Pak Orochikisnack.

"Ohayou anak-anak."

"Ohayou Orochi-sensei," sahut anak-anak sekelas. Namun telingaku masih bisa mendengar Naruto berkata dengan pelan, "Ohayou sensei Orochiki-ring."

"Baik, hari ini sensei ingin melihat hasil diskusi kelompok kalian. Silahkan duduk dalam kelompok yang sudah sensei tentukan kemarin."

Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku langsung bangkit dari kursi dan duduk dengan kelompok masing-masing. Hn, aku berjalan satu meter ke arah bangku Sakura, selaku ketua kelompokku.

Setelah kami semua duduk manis dengan kelompok masing-masing, Orochi-sensei langsung memeriksa hasil pekerjaan kami kemarin.

"Kelompok yang bagus. Pertahankan kemampuan anggota-anggotamu ya, Sakura," ujarnya begitu melihat hasil kelompok kami. Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah memeriksa semua kelompok, Pak Orochimaru menerangkan beberapa hal tentang soal-soal kami tersebut dan saat jam mengajarnya akan habis, ia mulai memberi kami PR. Lagi.

"PR ini harus dikerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jika tidak bisa mengerjakan sendiri, diskusikan dengan kelompok. Jika kelompok kalian tidak bisa, diskusikan dengan kelompok lain. Yang paling penting dan perlu diingat adalah JANGAN MENCONTEK! Paham?"

"Pahaaaaaaaaaaaam."

"Bagus."

TEEEEENG TEEENG TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG

"Jam matematika sudah selesai. Sensei ingatkan sekali lagi: jangan mencontek. Ohayou," katanya sambil meninggalkan kelas kami.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan hendak menuju bangku. Tetapi satu suara indah menghentikan langkahku, "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Hari Minggu nanti, kita kerja kelompok di rumahku ya. Kasihan Ino, takut ia tidak bisa mengerjakan," katanya sambil sedikit berbisik. Aku melirik Ino sekilas yang nampak kebingungan. Dan aku mengangguk.

"Hn. Jam berapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan? Bisa kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Jam sembilan."

"Ha'i. Arigatou ne, Sasuke."

"Hn. Doitte."

Oke, itu hanya sekedar percakapan biasa, aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa sangat senang. Hn.

…

…

…

Aku tak sabar menunggu hari Minggu.

**123number123**

Malam ini adalah Malam Minggu. Huh, membosankan. Juga seperti kata Shikamaru: menkudosai. Tapi ketika aku melihat hp-ku, ada dua pesan masuk dalam inbox-ku.

_From: Sakura_

_Sasuke, jangan lupa. Besok jam sembilan!_

Smirk. Sakura rupanya. Dia memang suka begitu. Aku membuka pesan satu lagi.

_From: Ino_

_Saskey~! Besok sukses ya. Ganbatte ne!_

Aku menatap heran ke arah sms Ino. Apa maksudnya? Dengan cepat aku membalas sms Ino. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah sms masuk ke inbox-ku.

_From: Ino_

_Pura-pura nggak tahu, lagi._

_Besok kamu harus tembak Sakura, ingat?_

Glek. Menelan ludahku pun serasa amat sangat susah. Aku merasa sangat gugup.

_To: Ino_

_Hn? Menembak dia? Bagaimana caranya?_

Aku benar-benar deg-degan tidak karuan. Aku yakin, wajahku saat ini sudah seperti buah kesukaanku, tomat. Dan satu pesan kembali diterima.

_From: Ino_

_Kamu lihai bermain gitar kan? Tembak dia dengan memainkan sebuah lagu._

_Setelah kerja kelompok, kau ajak dia ke taman. Dia suka tempat itu._

Masa aku harus bawa-bawa gitar ke rumah Sakura? Ini kan kerja kelompok matematika. Kadang-kadang si Piggie itu rada aneh. Dan satu sms baru masuk lagi ke inbox.

_From: Ino_

_Oh iya. Kau tanya dulu dia mau ditembak dengan cara bagaimana. Cewek itu kadang-kadang permintaannya suka rada aneh. Jadi siapkan sebuah lagu yang kira-kira ia suka :)._

Ah kuso! Lagu apa memang yang Sakura sukai? Hh, menyebalkan. Baiklah kita tunggu saja peruntunganku besok.

**123number123**

Minggu. Waktunya kerja kelompok. Aku sudah siap dengan segala peralatanku. Dan seperti saran Ino, aku membawa gitar kesayanganku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah Sakura. Hn, rumahku dan rumahnya hanya berbeda dua blok. Tidak terlalu jauh. Hitung-hitung sekalian olahraga pagi.

Aku sampai di depan rumahnya bersamaan dengan Ino.

"Saskey~. Kau baru sampai juga?" sapanya.

"Hn. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Ya ya ya, Tuan. Oke mana bel rumahnya? Ah ini dia."

Ting Tong.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sakura yang–oke, cantik.

"Hai! Kalian datang juga. Mari masuk."

Dia mebuka pintu untuk jalan masuk Ino dan aku, dan mempersilahkan kami duduk dahulu begitu masuk ruang tamu rumahnya. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, ia menghidangkan teh manis untuk kami berdua, Ino dan aku.

Sakura menatapku heran. Aku senang sih merasa diperhatikan, tapi sorot matanya itu menunjukkan keheranan yang sangat.

"Hn? Kau kenapa?"

"Kau kenapa bawa gitar Sas? Kita kan mau kerja kelompok matematika."

Mampus. Aku lupa mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. Ketika aku melihat Ino, ia sedang tersedak teh yang di minumnya.

"Hn, kebiasaan," jawabku sekenanya. Dia mengangguk. Percayaan sekali.

"Baiklah, mau kita mulai sekarang?"

Kami mengangguk dan mulai bekerja.

Setelah satu jam, pekerjaan kami beres. Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai membereskan ruangan tersebut. Ketika ia menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, Ino berbisik ke arahku,

"Sas, aku saja yang tanya dia ingin di tembak dengan cara bagaimana. Kau tinggal putar lagunya di kepalamu, oke?"

"Hn."

Sakura muncul tidak lama kemudian.

"Saku-chan, kita ngobrol sebentar yuk disini."

"Ngobrol lama juga nggak apa kok. Nyantai aja. Aku sendiri sih hari ini," katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sendiri? Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Biasa. Dinas."

"Hoo gitu. Eh Saku, boleh nggak aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan untuk kamu?" tanya Ino. Hn, wanita memang pandai berbasa-basi.

"Ya boleh. Apa saja kujawab kok."

"Oke. Kau tahu kan, Saku. Cowok yang suka sama kamu banyak. Nah, jika suatu saat ada yang mau nembak kamu, kau maunya ditembak dengan cara yang bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menjawab secara spontan, "Apapun. Asal berhubungan dengan angka."

Jegler! Oh tidak. Bagaikan ada petir di siang hari menyambarku. Tuhan, lagu apa yang berhubungan dengan angka? Argh, kuso!

Aku meirik Ino. Ia tampak takjub dengan jawaban Sakura. "Oh, ha–haha, kreatif sekali Saku. Kreatif! Hahaha."

"Kau kenapa sih Ino?"

"Ti–tidaaak. Tidak apa-apa, hehe. Err Saku, aku pulang duluan ya. Hehe. Bye!"

Ino langsung bangkit dan menuju ke pintu depan rumah Sakura. Sebelumnya aku melihat ia mengedip ke arahku dengan tatapan semoga-kau-sukses.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan. Kemudian satu kalimat ajakan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, "Hei, kau mau jalan-jalan ke taman?"

Ia menatapku. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Oke."

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Taman. Aku duduk disebelahnya di bangku taman tersebut. Memperhatikannya sedekat ini merupakan anugerah bagiku. Kuberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya, "Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Err, tadi kau bilang kau ingin di tembak dengan cara apapun asalkan berhubungan dengan angka kan?" tanyaku.

Ia kembali menatapku curiga. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku membuka sarung gitarku dan memposisikannya. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberanianku, aku mulai berkata, "Aku akan mencobanya."

Ia tampak terperangah. Dengan menarik nafas perlahan, aku mulai bernyanyi,

"_1-2-1-2-3-4__  
__Give me more loving than I've ever had__  
__Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad__  
__Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not__  
__Make me feel good when I hurt so bad__  
__Barely getting mad__  
__I'm so glad I found you__  
__I love being around you__  
__You make it easy__  
__Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4__  
__There's only one thing__  
__To Do__  
__Three words__  
__For you__,"_

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke arahnya yang masih nampak terpaku oleh kejadian barusan. Dan dengan segenap tenaga, kulanjutkan laguku,

"_I love you."_

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya. Menandakan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh.

"_So, wanna be my girlfriend?_" tanyaku seketika.

Ia memandangku sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tetapi setelah itu satu suara indah menggema melalui telinga menuju hatiku. "_Yeah, I do._"

Aku sangat senang. Anugerah terindah Tuhan berikan padaku melalui sebuah lagu yang berhubungan dengan angka. _Thanks a lot God._

…

…

…

…

_There's only one way__,__ to say __t__hose three words __t__hat's what I'll do__. I love you …_

…

**The End**

…

Hello minna~, bagaimana oneshoot saya kali ini? Agak garing-kah? Haha, saya buat ini dalam rangka memerangi WB a.k.a Writer's Block. Akhir-akhir ini saya sudah males ngetik lagi soalnya. Hahahahaa.

Oke, saya tunggu respon dari Anda melalui review :)

.

.

.

Sign,

**FiiFii Swe-Cho.**


End file.
